Who
by megy1123
Summary: Dipper finally meets the girl Bill was talking about. Everyone suggests they'll end up together but Dipper denies it and sees her as a friend as they explore the Gravity Falls forest.
1. Three Weeks

Dipper moved the broom back and forth, gathering dust bunnies. It had been a long, boring day at the Mystery Shack. There had only been a few people come in at all. He sighed and continued to sweep.

A girl had her hands in her blue and grey plaid jacket pockets. She let out a sigh, it had been a long day. She approached The Mystery Shack and opened the door. The place was rather dull, she looked around and approached the boy sweeping the floor. "H-hello." She spoke quietly.

Dipper looked up at the girl. "Oh, hi." He placed the broom on the wall. "Can I help you with anything..?"

"Um I'm just wondering what this place is exactly? I just walked a long way and I've never been in this part of town." She tapped her foot on the wooden floor. Her eyes wandered slightly looking at her surroundings.

"This is the Mystery Shack.. place of the most 'weirdest creatures.'" He did air quotes and rolled his eyes.

She smiled and chuckled "Yeah.. I guess I have seen stranger." She smiled and moved some hair out from in front of her face, "I'm Melody by the way."

"Dipper. Dipper Pines." He held out a hand, giving her a small smile.

Melody smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Dipper Pines. So, you work here then?" She put her hands on her hips and glanced around the room.

"Well, my great-uncle owns the place, and me and my sister are staying for the summer, so.." Dipper nodded. He then looked around for a moment and thought about what Bill had said. "Hey, um, I really don't know you that much, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the woods, or..?" Mabel was out with Candy, so he had nothing else to do.

"Um.. okay. Sure," Melody smiled sightly and put her hands in her jacket pockets. She wasn't sure whether to say yes or not, it sounded like a creepy question but she had just been out in the woods anyway.

"Uhm.. okay.." Yes, it was kinda a creepy question. It was like he was some kind of.. pedophile or something. Even though she seemed older than her.. weird..

"So, how old are you exactly?" Melody asked curiously. He seemed pretty young and didn't pose as a huge threat. Although she had seen how Gideon acted before, and he was 9.

"Twelve," he told her.

"I'm 13." Melody nodded and smiled lightly. "cool, only one year apart."

"Oh, that's cool." He nodded and smiled.

"So, uh. Wanna jet then?" She asked motioning towards the door.

"Sure." He walked over to the door and opened it.

Melody walked out of the wooden Shack and stopped out in front of the Shack to wait for Dipper. Dipper ran over to her and looked at her. Melody lightly blushed and smiled "Okay, let's go. I know the forest like the back of my hand."

"Alright then." He smiled and walked out into the woods.

Melody followed next to him and took in a nice deep breath of air. "It might rain later in the day, so we shouldn't be able to stay in the forest for long," Melody glanced at the sky, He nodded and continued to walk, looking around him, "So name a place in the woods you want to go." Melody continued walking straight and stopped at a tree blocking their path.

He about pulled out his book, but hesitated. He really didn't know this girl, but he wanted to trust her. But heck, he had asked her, a total stranger, to go to the forest with him. He then slowly pulled out his book and flipped through the pages. "Uhm.."

Melody blinked and took a curious look at the journal he was holding. "I-is that like a ton of creatures in the forest and stuff?" Melody tilted her head, she had already had gotten a well understanding of what was in Gravity Falls.

He looked up at her and nodded, ".. Yeah.."

"Intriguing." She smiled lightly but made sure not to really look into it, Melody hated when her privacy was violated. So she didn't peak at the Journal while he was looking.

He turned back to the journal and flipped through the pages. He paused. "Is there any place you'll like to go?"

Melody put a fist to her mouth and coughed slightly "I know a few cool places but we don't have to go there." She shrugged.

"Okay. " Dipper put the journal away, who _was_ this girl. Was it safe to ask if she met Bill? It had been about 3 weeks since that conversation with Bill.

"There's a pretty cool cave nearby if you want to go. There's a library inside and we could read if you like to read." Melody smiled lightly

"Um.. okay." Dipper nodded and put his hands in his vest pockets.

Melody put her hands in her pockets and continued walking, stepping over a large root. "So, how long have you been in Gravity Falls?" She asked

He looked at her. "Oh, for at least 2 months. Me and my sister are just staying here for the summer."

Melody nodded "I've lived here for about 3 weeks now." She smiled lightly and started slowly down a steep rocky hill. Dipper blinked and stopped a second, but caught up to her. _Three weeks ago. _He thought.


	2. You'll Know Her When You See Her

Melody stopped at a tree with a large hole in it.

He stopped and watched as she disappeared inside of the tree. "Melody?!" He ran up to the tree and stopped, cautiously inspecting it.

Melody reached her hand out of the hole and pulled Dipper through the hole. The cave was rounded and sightly jagged. It had only a few stalactites hanging from the ceiling. The rest of the cave ceiling was quite flat as if it were hand made. Over to the right where Melody was sitting there was a rock embedded in the cave acting as a table. It had a flat surface, along with two lower rocks acting as a bench or chair"Ta-da! Amazing right? It doesn't even look like a cave from the outside." She laughed

He looks around with wide eyes, in awe. "Wow, this is awesome! But is there a way for us to get back out?" He was worried they'd get stuck in there.

Melody gave Dipper a look "If I got out before I can probably get out again." Melody walked out of the hole and back inside two times to prove a point. "Nothing to worry." Melody smiled. "I came upon this place the first night in Gravity Falls." Melody smiled, she sat down on one of the rocks. Melody motioned Dipper to come sit next to her. Dipper did so with caution glancing around the cave.

"Yeesh you can really hear the rain... and how comes I can see outside.. but when I was outside I couldn't see inside?" Dipper asked curiously. Melody didn't quite know either but she was studying it.

"Oh well I've been looking at the entrance wondering how." Melody stood up and walked over to the entrance. "And I think there is a camoflauge device that makes it look like a normal old tree. I have found little red hats and bones of tiny men in here I'm guessing are gnomes. So I think this is some kind of abandoned gnome hide-out." Melody was really into what she was talking about, she took out one of the gnome hats she had come in contact with.

Dipper looked at it intrigued as she went to sit back down beside him. "Can I ask you something?" Dipper was going to ask her about Bill. Melody nodded and sat in criss cross applesauce position, "um do you know who Bill Cipher is by any chance?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah. Actually. He was the first person I met here. I was wondering through the forest and we just kind of... met." Melody shrugged, "what about him?" She asked

Dipper frowned "Didn't he seem a little bit odd to you?" Dipper asked and put his hands in his pockets. _I'll be meeting your friend soon. She's about to summon me. _He wondered if she was lying.

"I suppose so. He was really nice actually. He's the one that showed me all the weird creatures in the forest." Melody smiled lightly and glanced outside, yeah it was pouring wasn't it.

"So um. What else is in the cave?" Dipper asked glancing around noticing a key on the rock table.

"Glad you asked Dipper," Melody stood up "You see gnomes are born with these hats, I don't know how.. but I have witnessed somewhat of a birth. When they die they leave their hats behind. But another thing there is an orange mark on the tree outside but it is very faded which explains why everyone left, because the gnomes' lair was to be torn down but never happened in the first place." Melody smiled at her investigations and at Dipper.

He was extremely surprised, she didn't seem all that smart at first. It was rude to make that assumption but it seems as if she learned so much in such little time. "You're like a genius..." Dipper said and smiled lightly, he was still kind of scared of her. She knew way to much to be 'normal'. Maybe Bill was playing a prank on him.

"Thanks, I guess I just take time to observe stuff. you want me to show you other places in the cave? It's pretty big so I can show you stuff I've found." Melody smiled and Dipper nodded.

"This place is utterly amazing though, but it did have to fit in all the gnomes so." Melody took Dipper's hand and walked him over to the other side of the cave. Dipper pulled his hand away, she was grabby wasn't she.

"Alright over here there's some rocks nothing interesting right? Except about stuff molded into the rocks if you look close you can see little drawings or manuscripts. I don't think they belong to the gnomes though." Melody ducked down towards the rocks and pointed to some of the drawings. "Alright so back here is where I found some of the gnome bones which I have yet to touch..." Melody chuckled

Dipper looked at the bones in the ground squeamishly. Melody then took distracted Dipper's arm and led him back farther in the cave. "Back here I found a cave drawing of Bill on the wall with a code that says sv svokh gsv xivzgfivh Which translates from the Atbash cipher to He helps the creatures." Melody presented and showed Dipper the writing on the cave walls.

"This cave is just filled with important information isn't it? And what are these cipher's you're talking about? Atbash?" Dipper had yet to understand the caeser cipher and the atbash cipher.

"Oh well the atbash cipher is the alphabet reversed you take abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy and z and pair them up with opposites so A would pair up with z. b with x so on and so on. Caesar cipher, one of my favorites is three letters back. You take g, three letters back from g would be d. a would end up being x." Dipper understood the cipher's now, maybe he could figure things out better in the journal.

"Is there anything else really important you wanted to show me?" They hadn't exactly finished the tour but it was a big cave that he could get used to as they go along. She totally wasn't normal.. she was way different and talkative. _You'll meet someone eventually Dipper. A really interesting one indeed. You'll know her when you see her. _Dipper stared at Melody. This had to be her.


	3. I Hope We Can Be Friends

Melody thought a second "No nothing else.." She spoke quietly, "well I saw you noticed the key on the table. I haven't found what it goes to yet. I've tried every crack and opening in the cave." Melody put her elbow up to her mouth and coughed lightly.

"I can't get this question off my mind. Do you _know _who Bill is?" He asked, she was way too smart to not notice he was some kind of creature.

"Know him yeah. He's a demon right? I've heard of him but I didn't think he'd greet me when I came here." Melody shrugged, Dipper eyed her and took a step back.

"Y-you knew he was a demon?" His voice faltered, "do you have a death wish or something? He's insane!" Dipper frowned.

"Well I have contact with numerous other demons, some even crazier than him." Melody shrugged and put and finger to her mouth thinking

"H-how?" Dipper sat on the ground trying to rethink everything, "you didn't make any deals with them? Did you summon any of them?" Dipper asked he had all kinds of questions.

Melody sat down across from him "No deals, no I don't summon them. They just kind of come to me. Whether it's on the phone, in mail or online. I don't know how to explain it." Melody sighed and put her hands to her head. "I'm sorry." She sighed and her eyes faltered in color to brown.

Dipper blinked, this was all so weird. Who was she really. "Y-your eyes.." Dipper looked at them. The color of blue they were before turned brown, almost as brown as her long wavy hair.

"I'm sorry. They... do that." Melody sniffled looking in her lap.

"Woah woah woah, was it something I said? Please don't cry," Dipper panicked and went by her side.

Melody finished sniffling "Sorry, demons are a touchy topic." She wiped her eyes which transitioned to orange. Dipper had a concerned look on his face, she was strange.

"You don't have to keep apologizing it's not your fault." Dipper sighed, "why don't we just find out where that key goes." Dipper stood up and held his hand down.

Melody took it and stood up. She wiped her eyes again "Thank you," She smiled and walked over to the desk picking up the key, "alright where do you think this goes Dip?" She asked kind of quietly and held the key out to him.

"Well Mel, why don't we look to see if there's any type of rock floating off the ground even just the slightest, it'd be like. A door," Dipper thought and took the key from Melody, "can I ask, if demons are such a heavy topic. Why did you make friends with Bill?" Dipper asked.

"You will find out all in good time, I don't want to give any more spoilers." Melody smiled lightly, "I hope we can be friends Dipper. I like your idea too." Melody went to the edge of the wall and looked to see if there was a door.

Dipper glanced at her, he didn't know whether to be afraid or be intrigued or even surprised. Bill wasn't lying when he said she'd be interesting. Dipper didn't know exactly what Bill meant, this could be leading up to his death, his sadness, his anger, maybe even his love. Dipper went over to the other side of the cave to see if he could find any cracks. "I can't find anything yet Mel." He spoke in a loud voice

"Come here I might've found it!" Melody exclaimed excitedly, standing in front of a flat wall, Dipper walked over and handed her the key, "alright, lets hope for the best." Melody put the key in a crack that seemed small but a little big. The key unlocked and the rock made a low noise.

Melody took the key out and the rock door moved revealing a short hallway with books on both sides and a red velvet chair at the end "Oh my god Melody you found the door! Look at all these books.." Dipper stared in awe before he realized what Melody had said before.

This hit Dipper smack in the face. That's almost exactly what Bill said. Maybe this was just a prank. _"You will find out all in good time, I don't want to give any more spoilers." Bill put a finger up to his mouth, "I hope we can be friends Dipper. I'll be meeting your friend soon." _


	4. Safe Key

"Shall we enter then?" Melody smiled ready to take a step into the room.

Dipper nodded, "Yeah," He smiled nervously, "wait what if there's a trap of some kind." He thought

Melody folded her arms a second thinking "It doesn't look like it..." She glanced around the room and picked up a pebble tossing it into the room. They waited a few seconds "nope no traps, I think it's safe, but you're right. Be careful." She nodded and so did Dipper before taking a step in. He winced waiting for a trap.

Dipper sighed in relief and looked at the books "These are all books about creatures." He wiped dust off the bind of a book that read 'Demons'. Dipper blinked and glanced at Melody before grabbing the book and sitting down with it. Melody although was still looking at some books. She grabbed a random one-off the shelf that read' Mermaids'.

_Demons are mutations of people in Hell. The first stages are flames, the flames will stick with the person and start to form into power. Also emotions will be drained into usually one. All demons have the same types of emotion, though some are stronger. Demons usually have blue eyes, showing sadness or anger depending on the strength. Most demons learn how to hide their eye color-. _

Dipper read on, _Melody has blue eyes _he thought. He shook that thought from his mind. Could Melody even know if she was a demon? Dipper thought a second and read on wondering if he could find out more. But Bill said he died before he became a demon, but then again Melody said demons contacted her through, mail, and online too.

"Melody? How did the demons contact you? Did they possess people?" Dipper looked up at her.

Melody looked up at him "Hm? Oh. Well only few that I know walk the Earth. The original demons. The ones that were created, like... pure breed. They get reincarnated into human bodies, but others yes do have to possess or be summoned," Melody nodded and looked back into her book, Dipper looked back into his book.

Was she one? She seemed way too nice... plus if she had powers she'd show them.. right? Bill can't go ten seconds without using his.

_Pure blood demons are unusually powerful and are born into human bodies. The species is slowly dying off as there are at least 12 left. These demons grow up human later around teenage years finding out about their identity and power. Though it has been shown none have shown up for around hundreds of years. If one did, it'd be dangerous, for a new era would come. A large war would come, everyone who knew of this demon would rush to them. For they are the safe key into the new world. _

Dipper glanced at Melody, it's too unlikely and impossible. It makes no sense. Maybe that's why Bill was being so nice to her. Why all the demons are. Maybe not only a new era for humans but for everyone. Dipper closed the book, rather loudly. Melody glanced at him but continued reading her book.

Dipper was done with his. He hated his book. He hated this mystery girl and mysterious future. Dipper stood up and put the book back. He randomly grabbed another one which read 'Faeries' Dipper sat down. This would relax him.

Melody sat cross-legged reading her book silently. She always loved mermaids and had an interest in them as a kid. She glanced at Dipper, he seemed suspicious of her. She sighed and closed her book grabbing another from behind. 'Aliens'. She didn't blame Dipper, she did know a lot. Melody saw what book Dipper was reading before. Although Melody had already thought of the possibilities herself. But if Dipper read more into the book, he'd understand she's not that special.

"I think it's time I get going Melody," Dipper checked his watch "my sister is going to worry about me if I don't get home soon." It was 7 o'clock. Mabel always got home around five.

Melody nodded and stood up closing her book. "Nice talking with you Dipper." She held her hand down. Dipper took it and stood up as well.

"We can hang out here again tomorrow," Dipper stated and put his book back Dipper smiled lightly, "um I don't exactly know how to get back to my house from here..." Dipper chuckled awkwardly.

"I can take you then." Melody shrugged and walked out of the hallway Dipper followed behind. They began walking back and Melody saw him off. She waved as we walked into the Shack. She descended back into the forest, back to the cave. She sat down at the rock and took out two pieces of paper. One with a map of the forest. The other blank. She copied down the map for Dipper, she'd give it to him tomorrow.

"Hey Dip who was that girl?" Mabel asked and laughed poking his cheek.

"Just someone I met earlier," Dipper rolled his eyes and took his hat off "no one important."

"Oh come on that was probably the girl Bill was talking about." Mabel smiled and got into her bed.

"Mabel he probably didn't mean it in that way," Dipper folded his arms, "besides I don't think I'd end up liking her that way. We're _just _friends." He nodded and got into his bed.

Mabel shook her head "You are so gonna fall in love with her. You can already forget about Wendy." Mabel laughed and switched off the light.

_For they are the safe key into the new world. _


	5. Couldn't Be

Dipper yawned and stretched, he glanced at Mabel who was still asleep. He stood up put on his hat and checked his watch. 7:23 am. Dipper didn't make many details with Melody and the time she was to come over. Probably around the time they met yesterday which was at least 2 or 3 pm yesterday.

He got out of bed and went down stairs to eat breakfast "Morning Stan." He smiled and sat down at the table.

"Morning kiddo. You seem happier than usual." Stan put down a plate for Dipper and began cooking.

"Well I met someone yesterday and we're gonna hang out again today," Dipper shrugged "nothing really big or important." He shrugged again

"Uh huh sure. Was it a girl?" Stan raise his eyebrows at him

"Yeah but, we're just friends! Alright, I just think it's nice to have an actual friend in this town besides Mabel, Soos, and Wendy." Dipper folded his arms

Stan rolled his eyes and gave him his breakfast. "I'll be watchin' TV you should introduce me to her," Stan walked out of the room, "after all, I'd like to see the girl who'll be marrying my niece." Stan laughed.

Dipper frowned at Stan and ate his breakfast quietly. Mabel came down and yawned "Morning Dipping sauce." She smiled

"Morning Stan left you breakfast." Dipper pointed to the counter by the stove. Mabel took it and sat down.

"Me and Bill are hanging out today. We discussed it last night." Mabel smiled and Dipper nodded.

"Alright, be careful." Dipper warned her, he stood up and cleaned his dish in the sink before putting it away. He looked at his watch 8:23 am. Dipper sighed, he still had at least 6 hours and he had no way of contacting her to come early or anything.

"Dipper! Mail!" Stan shouted

Dipper went to the door and opened it receiving the mail from the man. "Thanks." He looked through the letters, Stan, Stan, Dipper...

Dipper blinked before putting his letter in his pocket and giving the rest of the mail to Stan. Dipper went upstairs and sat down on his bed, opening the letter.

Dear Dipper,

In this envelope is a map of the forest. You can use that to your liking and it's very useful. Never leave home without it. You now know the location of the cave and should have no trouble getting there. You are welcome to the cave when you like. Come any time. I may be out in the forest if you decide to come early, but you can read books or whatever you feel. See you today.

Your Friend,

Melody Hope

He pulled the map out of the envelope. It was so detailed... she must've worked on it when he left. Dipper thought a second, it was best to wait for around noon to head out. That seemed like an appropriate time to arrive.

Mean while Melody was setting something up in the forest. She was carrying a gigantic bag full of stuff. She stopped at every stream and put by a new set of clothes. Every end of a hill some food. As well as every 50 ft some kind of food. She rigged the forest to her needs. Basically making it her home, secluding herself from her family who probably didn't even notice she was gone. This took all morning until around 10 o'clock she went back into the cave.

She had found a few more compartments to the cave, a small shelf opening behind the bookcase, that's where she put blankets and pillows for overnight stays in the cave. On the opposite side another small shelf which she covered in cool padding to act as a fridge putting in small containers of milk and cereal. This took about until noon. By then she was sitting in the cave tired out drinking a bottle of water.

"Hey Melody," Dipper walked in the cave, "thank you for the map." He smiled lightly and folded it up.

"It was no problem at all." She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So um were we just going to read or what did you have planned." Dipper sat across from her.

"Well you already know so much about me... what about you?" Melody asked and shrugged.

"Oh well there's not much about me, my twin sister is Mabel, we ran into a lot of stuff this summer like..." Dipper pulled out his journal, "this is how we learned about all the stuff going on in the town." He explained

"Auh. the book of creatures you were using before. Do you know the author?" Melody asked curling her knees up to her chest.

Dipper shook his head "It's been really bothering me too." He sighed _She couldn't be a demon._


	6. I Can Trust Her

Melody thought a few seconds "It looks old so maybe they're dead." She shrugged, "you'd probably need to look through town records or something." She tapped her fingers to her face.

Dipper nodded "You're probably right. The pages stop randomly, so they either died suddenly or disappeared." He sighed

"Can I look at it?" Melody asked

"Oh um, sure." Dipper handed it to her, "be careful with it... please." He spoke nervously.

Melody nodded at him and flipped through the pages, she stopped at a page. Bill Cipher... her eyes faltered to orange. "So this is Bill. The real him," She closed the journal and handed it back to Dipper "I see why you were so worried for me. He probably was going to try to use me for something," She frowned, "never again."

Dipper looked at her concerned and confused, "Hey why don't we do something else." He put the journal back in his pocket.

Melody nodded and her eyes faltered back to blue. "Why don't you tell me about other stuff you did this summer." She suggested

"Alright, well when we first came here it was really boring, then one day I found the journal. I told my sister about it...-" His voice continued on, telling stories about his summer, "that's basically everything that happened." Dipper chuckled and checked his watch it had only passed by about an hour.

"That all sounds so amazing." Melody smiled, "especially that video game story, I don't know who Robbie is but he sounds like a total jerk." Melody frowned

"Yeah he is." Dipper agreed, "so do you have any fun stories to tell? I'm sure you do." Dipper nodded slightly

"I can't really think of any... they aren't as amazing..." Melody sighed

"They don't have to be. Just a funny or interesting story." Dipper shrugged,

"Well when me and my sister were little we had a cat named Boo boo kitty. That cat hated us but on the day we had to get rid of her because the landlord wouldn't allow it, me and my sister were both convinced that if we ate a piece of her hair she'd stick with us forever..." Melody finished her story and Dipper cracked up laughing

"Did you seriously eat a piece of cat hair?" He put his hand to his forehead, "that's priceless." Dipper chuckled.

Melody smiled lightly and chuckled "I was a ridiculous child. This other time I threw like a ton of pennies out of my three-story house because I thought it would make someones day." Melody chortled

"Did your mom find out or anything?" He asked

Melody nodded "Yeah but she had me write down why it was wrong." She smiled and her eyes turned into more of a turquoise color

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked in immediate concern

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine. They don't just change when I'm sad or upset," She explained and took out a slip of paper, "my eyes are basically mood rings." Melody handed him the small paper.

_**Black:**__ Intense, Serious, Hurt, Stressed, Provoked. __**Brown: **__Anticipation, Random Thinking, Worried, Jitters. __**Red: **__Stressed, Excited, Adventurous, Awestruck, Thrilled. __**Orange: **__Searching, Busy, Disturbed, Annoyed, Exasperated. __**Gold: **__Bittersweet, Emotional, Sincere, Confused, Challenged. __**Yellow: **__Vague, Unsettled, Distracted, Imaginative, Ok Feeling. __**Light Green:**__ Hopeful, Simmering, Irritated, Gloom, Uneasy. __**Green: **__Normal, No Stress, Envy, Amused, Calm. __**turquoise: **__Easygoing, Stimulated, Enthusiastic, Normal, Surprise. __**Blue: **__Happy, Cool, Optimistic, Joyful, Lovable.__** Purple: **__Truly Happy, In Love, Aflame, Highly Passionate. Romance. __**Pink: **__Loving, Affectionate, Enchanted, Infatuated, Thoughtful. __**Light Colors: **__Meditative, Uncanny Feeling, Lonely, Angst, Pondering_

"Hm. Can I keep this?" Dipper asked and Melody nodded, "so were you... born with your eyes?" He asked curiously

"No um I actually found a flower. It was like nothing I had ever seen. I studied it for my first week. I tried _everything. _So in the end... I.. licked it? I didn't know what else to do. After that the flower lost all of its color so." Melody shrugged and chuckled

"You need to stop licking and eating strange things." Dipper folded his arms.

Melody nodded "Yeah it's not getting me anywhere." She shrugged

"Where do you live by the way? Also is there any way I can contact you?" Dipper asked, she knew where he lived so it was only fair.

"I live on 616 Gopher Road." She pulled out a pen from her pocket and a little notepad that she always carries with her and wrote down her cell phone number as well.

"Oh so we're kind of neighbors but Stan does own a lot of property." Dipper nodded to himself and took the paper putting it in his pocket.

"Here write your number down." Melody handed him the paper and pen.

He handed the paper back after writing it down. _I can trust her._


	7. Just Friends

"Thanks Dipper," Melody put the paper back in her pocket, "alrighty. You wanna try out your map?" She asked Dipper

"Oh, sure. But if I get lost I'm blaming you." Dipper smiled and pointed at her.

Melody nodded and got out her map. "Alright first person to get... here. Wins. you don't necessarily win a physical thing though." She chuckled and pointed at a place not to far around the middle of the forest. Dipper marked the area on his map, it was near a small stream.

"Alright," Dipper stood up, "but what if I do get lost? How will you find me?" Dipper asked

"If you get lost I put a ton of food and stuff stashed in the forest. The food is every fifty feet in the forest. Count fifty feet from here and there should be food around the area. I will find you if you get lost Dipper, if you need to try your best to find your way back to the cave, alright? Lastly to know if you got to the destination there should be a purple t-shirt there." Melody explained to him.

He nodded "Okay. Seems easy enough." Dipper spoke uneasily and walked out of the cave with his map in hand. Melody walked out behind him walking up the hill, map in pocket walking into the forest. Dipper looked at the map before heading into the forest, another direction than Melody.

He glanced around the forest, the wind blew through the trees eerily. Dipper looked back to the map nervously and looked ahead. He counted fifty feet, yep there was food. Dipper sighed and started walking a little quicker "Okay if a go left I should get there in a minute or two." Dipper nodded and kept his eyes on the map, there should be a large tree in a clearing nearby.

He looked ahead, there it was. Now all he had to do was go straight. Dipper continued walking straight, patch of poisonous flowers, squirrel infested tree, almost there. He looked up ahead, there was the purple t-shirt. He jogged up to hit and laughed

"Huh, I win," Dipper smiled, "wait.. that doesn't seem right. How did I win? Is Melody okay?" Dipper spoke anxiously.

Melody jogged up, "Hey way to go you beat me." She smiled with golden eyes.

"You probably let me win." Dipper folded his arms.

"No I just kind of walked slow I guess," Melody shrugged and glanced around at the forest trees, "it _is _a beautiful day." She smiled her eyes easing to green.

Dipper glanced around as well, "Yeah I guess it is," He smiled lightly and looked at his watch. It was 2:03. "why don't you come back to the Shack for lunch or dinner or whatever." Dipper shrugged.

"Oh um, will your family mind? If they won't then sure." Melody shrugged lightly with turquoise colored eyes.

Dipper glanced at the mood pamphlet, "No they won't mind." Dipper nodded and put the pamphlet back in his pocket.

"Thank you, I know my way to the Shack from here." Melody smiled and began walking, Dipper followed next to her.

Stan, Soos, and Mabel are going to be making fun of him all night no doubt. They were just friends, jeez, but that must be too hard for the three to understand. This was nice of him, it'd have been totally rude if he didn't suggest something. She wasn't as weird as he remembered.

Melody seemed nice and much quieter than she had been before. It seemed as if she turned into this totally different person. Without even realizing it they were already out of the forest "Oh wow that was quick," Dipper spoke and walked up to the Mystery Shack. He opened the door for her, "ladies first."

Melody walked in and glanced around, she hadn't been in this part of the Shack before. It was kind of old and falling apart but it was cool. Melody realized she probably had to get control over her eyes. She blinked and changed them to blue.

"So I think my family is in the-"

"Dipper oo is this the girl I saw yesterday!" Mabel rushed over and eyed her, "hi I'm Mabel" She put her hand out. Dipper frowned at Mabel a second.

"Nice to meet you Mabel I'm Melody." They shook hands

"That is such a pretty name." Mabel smiled

"What. What is this? What's going on?" Stan walked into the room in his Mystery Uniform. "oh Dipper is this the girl you were gonna hang out with today." Stan raised a brow at him.

Dipper folded his arms and blushed lightly "We're just friends, okay!" He glanced at Melody.

She nodded as well "Yeah we're just friends." She blushed lightly as well.

"Alright alright, so are you gonna join us for dinner or whatever." Stan scratched his head.

Melody nodded, "Yeah, if that's okay." She bit her lower lip

"Of _course _it's okay! Our home, is your home." Stan smiled

_We're not dating... I don't even like her like that. We're just friends._


	8. Good Friends

"Please, come into the living room. Make yourself comfortable," Stan lead her into the living room and sat her down in the yellow chair. Dipper followed Stan, "you two have fun now." Stan glanced at both of them before walking in the kitchen with Mabel.

"I am so sorry about them Melody." Dipper chuckled awkwardly

"It's fine. My family teases me like this too." She chuckled lightly. Dipper sat down on the floor by the chair. Melody took her jacket off, she had an orange t-shirt on, "your family is polite though." She smiled lightly.

"Yeah they really are nice when they aren't teasing me," Dipper nodded and glanced at the TV "anything you wanna watch?" Dipper asked her

"Um... no. Is there a remote anywhere?" Melody glanced around, Dipper handed it up to her. She shifted through the channels and stopped at Adventure Time.

"I've never seen this show before.." Dipper stated and watched the Television.

"It's really good, trust me." Melody smiled and they watched a few episodes.

"It's.. weird. I like it." Dipper nodded

"Dinners ready!" Stan shouted from the other room. Melody switched off the TV and stretched.

She stood up and held her hand down to Dipper, helping him up. "Thank you." Dipper smiled

"No problem." Melody nodded once and approached the kitchen with Dipper.

"Tonight we cooked spaghetti." Stan smiled and sat down at the table. Soos, and Mabel were there too.

"Great. Thank you again." Melody smiled and took a seat closest to Mabel. Dipper sat down between Soos and Stan the only optional seat left.

"So, how did you two dudes meet?" Soos asked taking a slurp of spaghetti.

"I was kind of lost so I found this place and met Dipper." Melody explained

Dipper nodded "So I decided since Mabel had been busy with Candy that day that we could hang out." Dipper shrugged

"Oh that's interesting." Stan nodded and took a bite of his spaghetti as well

"So did you guys just hang out in the forest _all _day." Mabel asked

"Yeah basically." Dipper chuckled. Melody took a bite of her spaghetti as well. Everyone was silent and eating after that. Everyone finished and Soos began to do the dishes.

"So..." Mabel chuckled "Dipper, when's the marriage?" Mabel laughed.

Dipper frowned and blushed widely "I told you we're just friends okay?" He gave out a sigh

Melody chuckled and blushed lightly as well "Dipper you don't have to hide our marriage to them." She said sarcastically and took his arm.

"Y-you too!" He blushed more and stormed out of the room. Melody and Mabel chuckled together.

"That was hilarious Melody!" She laughed "we better go check on him to make sure he's okay though." Mabel nodded so did Melody.

They both exited the house to see Dipper sitting on the porch stairs. "Are you okay?" Melody asked, "I'm sorry about that.. just friend." She sat down beside him.

"It's fine," Dipper chuckled, "it was a pretty funny joke." He laughed a little more. Melody smiled lightly, "my family seems to be lightening up to you." He nodded

"We sure are," Mabel sat down next to Dipper, "yeah it seems you guys are just friends if she'd be brave enough to make a joke like that. I mean. Kazow!" Mabel laughed.

Dipper checked his watch it was around 5:40 pm. "Why don't we all play attack stuff mini golf? We have extra clubs." Dipper nodded

"Yeah that's a great idea! I'll go get Waddles." Mabel smiled and dashed off.

Dipper lead Melody upstairs and was presented with a golf course made of random objects. Mabel carried Waddles onto her bed giving him a notebook. Dipper pulled an extra club out of the golfing sack and handed it to Melody.

"Thank you." She smiled

"I go first!" Mabel shouted. They spent hours playing through the holes and laughing. Mabel although did notice a change in Melody's eyecolor but did not say anything.

"And... Mabel wins... Melody second and I'm in third." He sighed, "fair game guys. Fair game." Dipper smiled.

"Wait! Melody, I have to ask. Why did your eyes change colors?" She asked curiously

"Oh well. After licking this flower my eyes just kind of started to do that. Like a mood ring." She explained short and sweet.

"What flower? Also can I lick it too?" Mabel asked

Melody chuckled "It's this flower in the forest, and I suggest not," She smiled, "I think it's time I get home," Melody chuckled, "hugs?" She opened her arms to both of them in which they all gave her a nice warm hug.

"Thanks for coming Melody." Dipper smiled

"Thank you for inviting me." Melody walked down stairs and walked into the living room, remembering her jacket.

Dipper sat in bed thinking about his day which was really fun. _We're just friends but, maybe we're good friends._


	9. What Is Bill Planning

It had been three days since Dipper and Melody hung out. Although Dipper did receive a letter from Melody and he returned one.

Dear Dipper,

Hang out in the cave Thursday? My cousin is visiting the next few days. So I can't go out in the forest. Your sister and family is very nice. I hope to do that again sometime in the future. Bill talked to me again. He's starting to scare me and provoke me. That's alright. I can defend myself.

Your Friend,

Melody Hope

Dear Melody,

Don't let Bill push you around. Do something about it. But don't make him an enemy. Bill is in fact dating my sister... which is awkward. But deep down I guess he does have a soft spot. Also I would like to have you over again. That was fun. Be careful!

Your Pal,

Dipper Pines

Dipper got his letter on Monday, the day after they hung out at his house. Melody received a letter back on Tuesday. Today, was Thursday , so he was preparing to head out to the cave. He retrieved his map and the journal before heading out the door. He walked enjoying the scenery.

It was a good day, Dipper took a breath of the air. He glanced at his map a second before putting it back in his pocket. He walked down the hill of rocks carefully and walked into the cave. "Hey Melody." Dipper spoke, she was sitting on one of the rocks writing something.

"Hey Dipper." Melody scooted over to the left a bit and patted the spot next to her. He sat down next to her and glanced at her writing.

"There was a blank book in the library so I decided to put it to use. Kind of like a diary except a little less personal." She shrugged

"Kind of like a biography," Dipper nodded "so what did you want to do?" Dipper asked before a flash of light came up behind them.

"Hello Dipper.. Melody," He smiled "I'm happy you guys met." He smiled widely

"Go away Bill." Melody frowned, her eyes turned brown

Bill thought a minute and sneakily walked over to them sitting on the other rock. "Nah. All I want is to be friends I hope you know that," He crossed his legs and leaned his elbow on the table, "what's changed I don't understand why you're acting like this?" He asked curiously

"I don't know... something seems different. I know you're nice and all but there's just something." Melody frowned looking in her lap.

"Oh dear," Bill frowned lightly and walked over to her putting his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry you feel that way about me." Bill petted her head

Dipper eyed Bill weirdly, where Bill removed his hands from her and walked back to sit down. "So Bill, what did you and Mabel do recently." Dipper asked

"Just took her to an amusement park, she had fun. A roller coaster broke down. No one died though." Bill nodded and explained

Dipper nodded "Sounds like she had fun." He smiled lightly

Melody's eyes lightened to orange she had forgotten Bill was dating Mabel. She smiled lightly "Did she throw up?" Melody asked

Bill nodded "She ate like 3 sticks of cotton candy then begged me to go on a roller coaster to see what would happen." Bill shook his head and laughed

Dipper and Melody chuckled lightly "That is so Mabel." Dipper chuckled

Bill laughed "So. You two are getting along quite nicely I'm glad." Bill smiled

Dipper and Melody nodded "Yeah we're pretty good friends." Melody stated

"Great," Bill smiled and leaned forward on his hands "I hope you continue getting along." He sat back up, "toodaloo." He waved and disappeared.

Melody's eyes turned back to brown. "You see what I mean? He keeps acting... like he knows something." Melody rubbed her arms uncomfortably

"That's Bill for ya." Dipper frowned and glanced at the mood sheet, _worried _he thought; slipping the paper back in his pocket.

"Why don't we take a walk through the forest it's such a beautiful day." Melody smiled and took out her map looking at the places they could walk to.

"That sounds nice." Dipper nodded and glanced at her map.

"Why don't we just make a small oval around the forest." Melody thought

"Yeah, sounds good with me." Dipper thought a few seconds, about what Bill had said from the beginning. Wondering if she was really as special as Bill had said wondering what all of this meant.

_What was Bill planning..._


	10. Just, Friends?

"Okay let's go." Melody looked at the map one last time before putting it in her pocket. She stood up and held her hand out Dipper took it and stood up.

Dipper held his hand there just a few seconds too long, "Thank you." He awkwardly put his hands at his sides.

"Never a problem. Lets go." Melody didn't really notice a difference, she walked out of the cave. Dipper followed behind and folded his arms putting the few seconds behind him. They walked up the hill, Dipper caught up with Melody walking beside her.

It was an okay day, the animals seemed lively as well. He put his arms by his sides and looked around. "It's so beautiful." Melody sighed in awe of the nature with red eyes. Dipper glanced at the paper, _awestruck _he nodded to himself.

Melody's shoulder bumped against his "Sorry," She took a small step to the left.

"It's fine," Dipper shrugged and looked around at the nature. Melody seemed to enjoy nature quite a bit, "what do you like about nature Mel?" Dipper asked putting his hands in his vest pockets.

"Oh. Well I love the adventure, the smell. The everyday life that goes on between the animals, the breeze of the trees and the flow of it all. In thousands or hundreds of years this forest could look completely different." Melody smiled to Dipper

He smiled back lightly "I guess that's pretty cool." Dipper looked around a bit more. Melody turned left, Dipper glanced at her and followed her, catching up. Dipper glanced at her looking at some trees, _just friends. _He thought to himself and smiled lightly.

"So Dipper. What do you like about nature?" Melody asked after a minute or two.

"I just kind of like the solitude and the cool creatures. It's dangerous and has a lot of weird secrets." Dipper explained

"This forest is nothing like I've ever seen." Melody sighed with Purplish eyes to Dipper, he smiled back.

"It's pretty stunning I know." Dipper blushed lightly _friends friends friends friends. _He kept repeating in his head.

Melody looked ahead of them, "We've come full oval." Melody stated and put her hands by her sides.

Dipper looked ahead and was kind of sad it was already over. He put his hands by his sides and tapped his fingers on his legs. "That was pretty quick." Dipper stated

"That was like an hour Dipper." Melody chuckled and slowly walked down the rocks and into the cave.

Dipper chuckled lightly as well and walked in behind her. "You want to read a little?" Dipper asked as they got inside

Melody glanced at him "Hm? Oh sure. I dusted the books off earlier today so they shouldn't be all gross." She nodded, her eyes back to blue. Melody got the key off of the table and unlocked the room entering.

Dipper looked at the books, getting out a book of Worlds Unexplained Mysteries. Dipper sat down and dug straight into the book. Melody grabbed a basic magic book and sat down as well. Dipper finished his book in what seemed like no time.

"You finished that fast," Melody spoke still looking in her book.

"Heh, I'm just really interested in this stuff.. I guess I'm just a fast reader." Dipper smiled

"Have you always been interested in the Supernatural?" Melody asked putting the book on the ground

Dipper nodded "Yeah ever since I was a kid I loved monsters and mysteries," He chuckled "it's exciting and so interesting to hear stories that people say are real and solve the mystery before the story is over." Dipper explained excitedly

Melody nodded "I've always been interested in the mystery behind monsters and stories." She stated with greenish eyes

"I watch a ton of mystery shows like X-Files, that's probably my favorite." Dipper nodded

"I love X-Files," Melody chuckled, "that's like the best monster show of all time." She smiled widely and her eyes turned a purple color.

Dipper glanced at the paper, _truly happy? In.. love? Friends_ "Yeah, it is." Dipper chuckled awkwardly and put the paper back in his pocket.

"I also enjoy Supernatural but... most people like it because the main characters are cute." Melody frowned slightly, her eyes back to blue.

"Never heard of it. Maybe next time you come over we can watch it." Dipper nodded and so did Melody.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled lightly her eyes a color between blue and purple.

_**Just**__ friends?_


	11. Bill is Creepy

Dipper checked his watch, Melody was right it was 2:25. So it had been about an hour of being in the forest. It only felt like a few minutes to him which was strange, but then again he spent most of his time staring at, Dipper shook the thought from his head. He stood up and looked at another book. Melody had already picked up the book she had not finished reading.

Dipper took a book about Zombies and sat down. _She could never match up to Wendy though. I'm just freaking out about earlier today it's nothing. I'll get over this, it's just a thought. _Dipper nodded to himself and realized he had stared at the same page for a minute or two. He turned it anxiously and quietly.

Melody closed her book and put it back on the wall, picking up one about strange sea creatures. She sat back down and was extremely intrigued in the book. Dipper read into his book feeling a bit more comfortable, they were totally just friends. Melody closed her book and put it aside her. She was getting kind of bored with it.

She glanced at Dipper who was deep into his book. She smiled and looked around to see if a book piqued her interest. It smacked her right in the face with a loud gasp. A book that read 'Apocalypse'.

Dipper looked up instantly "Hey are... are you okay?" Dipper glanced around, her eyes were black, Dipper knew instantly that it was bad.

She stood stormed out of the hallway sitting with her back on a nearby wall with her knees to her face. She sniffled and buried her face into her knees. Dipper dashed out as well. "I'm sorry." Melody started crying right in front of him, he didn't know what to do except stand there and watch.

He slowly sat down by her side. "It's.. okay." Dipper patted her shoulder. Melody lifted her head, her tears were watery-black too..

"I'm sorry.." She cried a bit more and wiped her eyes "I c-can't help it." She trembled and sniffled her tears slowing down.

"Whatever's wrong, you're gonna be okay. Alright?" Dipper frowned, he looked at her blue thick t-shirt which had some black stains on them.

"I ruined my shirt too," Melody chuckled and wiped her eyes. "I need you to remove a book from the room please. Also we should burn it." She stated, her eyes easing to orange.

"Um.. which book..?" He asked wincing,

"It says apocalypse on it. I'm going to go get some sticks and dry leaves." Melody sniffled and stood up going out of the cave to fetch the items. Dipper stood up and looked for the apocalypse book with concern. He found it and took it out of the room and into the center of the cave. Dipper turned it upside down so the cover wouldn't show which was probably best.

Melody walked back inside and covered the leaves next to it rubbing the stick and the fire started quickly "Thank you." Melody sniffled and coughed as the smoke blew a bit in her face. Dipper took a few steps back and Melody followed. They looked at the fire for a while.

"I had some pretty heavy stuff before I moved here. I apologize for my episode." Melody sighed and closed her eyes a few seconds.

"No it's not your fault. I'm just glad that you're not feeling so bad anymore." Dipper smiled lightly looking at the fire slowly dying down as the burnt pages floated around in the air.

Melody smiled lightly and glanced over at Dipper "I have to make up to you how nice you've been to me lately," She sighed, "I.. just wouldn't feel right if I didn't." She frowned with bright golden eyes.

"No you don't have to do anything, honestly." Dipper shook his head

"Maybe I could do your work at the Shack one day or... invite you over to my house or.." Melody frowned and faced him

Dipper chucked and rolled his eyes, "Stop stressing yourself over things you probably don't want to do." Dipper smiled at her and put his hands on his hips.

Melody smiled lightly and her eyes turned purple "Thank you," She smiled sincerely, the fire finally died out, the book was in ashes around the room "I'll clean this up." She spoke quickly, Melody thought a second of how to. She grabbed a large sheet of paper off of the table and began scooping the ashes up off of the ground.

Dipper watched her and shook his head smiling. He sat down on the rock slab. Melody finished scooping up the ashes and tossed them in the rocks out of the cave. She sighed tiredly, "I think you just need to relax." Dipper stated and sat criss-cross applesauce on the rock.

Melody chuckled and hunched her back a little before sitting down on the opposite rock "Lies, I'm perfectly fine," She smiled with green eyes.

Dipper checked his watch it was 4:30 "We still have quite a bit of time. After all this, what should we do?" Dipper asked Melody.

She was in thought for a minute, before Bill flashed in. "I saw you guys were bored so I instantly decided to drop in." Bill smiled and fixed his shirt sleeves.

"Well welcome back" Melody smiled lightly at Bill

"Looks like you cried... Dipper what did you do?" Bill asked and sat next to Melody putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I didn't do anything." Dipper frowned at Bill

Melody nodded "It was just a silly panic attack." She chuckled awkwardly

"Alright," Bill sighed, "I was so hoping I could be angry at Dipper for something," Bill laughed lightly, "you still seem tense.." Bill squeezed her shoulders

Melody winced "Heh yeah.." Her eyes turned orange, she squeaked lightly as he started to massage her shoulders.

"Don't worry Mel. Jeez, I just thought I'd help." Bill continued, she sat there awkwardly.

Dipper frowned at Bill "She feels uncomfortable Bill." Dipper stated

"No it's fine." Melody squeaked again as her eyes faltered from green to orange back and forth.

"Dipper she's okay with it. All massages feel a little weird." Bill nodded and rubbed his hand down her back aligning her spine upright.

_Bill is really.. creepy._


	12. An Insane Day

Bill continued rubbing and massaging her back. She squeaked slightly again and blushed "Bill I'm kind of getting ticklish," Melody frowned "also this is turning less into a massage and more into-" Melody squeaked again and her eyes switched to pink a second ... so did her face.

Dipper scowled "Bill. This is disgusting especially since you're dating Mabel and.." Dipper folded his arms thinking of what else to say.

"Dipper. I love Mabel. You know I do. But that doesn't mean I still can't mess with people or give people simple massages. It's not my fault." Bill smirked

"Bill I think Dipper is right and.. I want you to stop now." Melody frowned and scooted farther away from him.

Bill frowned "Alright, fine." Bill frowned and folded his arms

Melody sighed "I do feel a little better but towards the end you weren't doing much." Melody chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck.

Dipper continued eyeing and frowning at Bill, "What?" Bill asked Dipper, "calm down and stop being so over protective." He rolled his eyes.

"I think it's nice of Dipper, I wouldn't blame him either, you've been acting creepy lately Bill.." Melody frowned and her eyes turned orange.

"Creepy? No..." Bill frowned, "maybe overly nice but not creepy.." He thought out loud.

"Bill what are you planning?" Dipper asked, "it's been bugging me for the longest time." Dipper looked at him angrily

"Well.. if you must know. Everyone thinks it's her. The demon, pure blood, the one of the new era. Everyone has flocked to her, getting close to her. I was lucky enough to get this close, although she isn't really, I can conceal her and make all the other demons fear death. Making me rule over them." Bill explained with a wide grin on his face

"You were just using me? Everyone was.. because they thought.. I was something special?" Melody frowned as her eyes grew darker.

Dipper blinked "Bill... that... is all so messed up." He frowned and looked at Melody.

"Yes I know.." Bill smiled happily

Melody reflected on everything as her eyes grew darker, "I hate this. I'm being used, again. No no. No ones going to die not ever again." She stood up, Melody's hair started to become lighter in color, more red.

Dipper looked at her in concern and back away slightly. "Woah." He whispered to himself as her hair turned bright red.

"Oh what are you gonna do? Change your eye color and hair?" Bill taunted her.

Melody stood silently a few seconds before whispering "No." She looked back up at him with intense anger in her black eyes before waving her hand up in front of him making him disappear to who knows where.

Melody cooled down and sat on the rock staring at it for a few seconds. Dipper stared at her with wide eyes trying to process what happened "How did you.." Dipper asked quietly

"I... I don't exactly know," She looked back at him with confused orange eyes, "all I did earlier was read a basic book of magic, I don't know how I did that." She shook her head and put her hand to her face.

"Do you think.. Bill was wrong about you or.. tried to provoke you to find out?" Dipper asked quietly

"Maybe. Or maybe I got all of it from the flower." She thought a second, "before I ever was in contact with that flower nothing like this has ever happened. it wouldn't make sense just to show up suddenly." Melody nodded at her logic.

Dipper nodded slowly as well "You're probably right about that.." Dipper thought

Melody couldn't help but chuckle and shed I few tears "I can't believe all of this happened in one day." She continued laughing.

Dipper frowned slightly and checked the time. "6:56, I think it's time I head home, you should too." Dipper stated and stood up.

Melody nodded as well as she finished laughing and stood up "You're right. I had a crazy day Dipper," She chuckled and smiled with purple eyes, "thank you." Melody hugged him.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh a bit as well with her. "See you.. tomorrow?" Dipper asked

Melody shook her head "I have to do some house work. See you Saturday though.. How about at sunrise. Is that okay with you?" She asked and he nodded.

"That's fine with me, should I eat breakfast first?" Dipper asked

"Yeah," Melody nodded "see you Saturday." Melody smiled and walked out of the cave. Dipper sat inside for a couple extra minutes, he laughed a bit to himself thinking over the day. He had a slight concern for her, but it was obvious she could take care of herself. Dipper walked silently back to the Shack with a small smile on his face. _What an insane day.._


	13. Best Friends

Dipper didn't tell Mabel about Melody's outburst or Bill's actions. He didn't want to ruin what Mabel and Bill had, she seemed happy with Bill. Everyone at home kept asking why they weren't hanging out tomorrow.

"Dipper probably did something to mess it up." Stan laughed, Dipper just rolled his eyes and worked at the Shack the next day like any normal day. It was kind of nice to take a small break. Especially since everything that had happened yesterday. Dipper thought to himself, _I have to do some house work. See you Saturday though. _They were both doing some kind of work. This made Dipper smile a little. He went to bed early that night and woke up around six.

Dipper snuck downstairs, he ate some toast and cereal before heading out. You could start to see the sky getting a bit lighter. He pulled out his map and navigated carefull through the forest. By the time he got to the cave the sky was turning a lighter blue.

"Hey," Dipper spoke quietly, there was a flashlight on in the middle of the cave, Dipper blinked and noticed the pillows and blankets on the floor.

Melody jolted awake and blinked "Oh. I thought I'd wake up on time. I apologize." She wiped her eyes and put on her purple rectangular glasses, she usually didn't wear them. Only when she really needed to.

"You.. slept over night in the cave?" Dipper asked walking over and sitting down by the blankets. On the bottom was a puffy comforter and the blanket she was using was fluffy and red.

Melody nodded "I had the supplies to and honestly it was really comfortable." She smiled and yawned sitting up straight. Her hair was a little tangled, so she kind of ruffled it out.

"Heh.. so what were you planning?" Dipper asked curiously

"Oh, come on," Melody smiled and stood up taking his elbow, helping him stand up as well. She dragged him over to the cave exit. Dipper blinked and turned around to actually face the cave exit, "look up." Melody stated and sat down on the ground. Dipper looked down and did so too.

She was still in pajama shorts and a long t-shirt. He sat down as well and took off his hat setting it beside him and looking at the sky. "All I see is the sky." Dipper stated

"Shh. You'll see." Melody curled her knees to her chest and watched with red eyes.

Dipper watched as well, then it struck him, as the sun was coming up the tree leaves casted shadows by them lighting the rocks up different colors. After a second, the sun aligned and all the colors fell into place. It was a rainbow. "This is beautiful." Dipper chuckled lightly and glanced at Melody.

"The gnomes set their place up here so I'm guessing it's their doing. I love it, it's just a rainbow though nothing to get worked up about." Melody smirked at Dipper and blinked her eyes at him in the colors of the rainbow.

"Hehe I guess you're right.." Dipper scratched the back of his neck

"I'm still pretty tired... and it's chilly." Melody stretched and shivered slightly, she sighed and plopped back lying on her back before sitting up and walking over back to her blankets wrapping herself in them.

Dipper glanced at Melody's shoes by the wall and decided to talk his off as well, setting his hat by his shoes. She smugly closed her eyes and glanced up at Dipper when he walked over and sat next to her on the large comforter. "That sunrise was spectacular though Melody." He nodded and folded his arms

Melody laid on her side and glanced over at him before opening the blankets "Are you still tired?" She asked sleepily with faded blue eyes

"Well yeah but, I don't, you don't" Dipper chuckled awkwardly

Melody unravelled the blanket a bit "We don't have to be close. I just don't have another blanket." Melody shrugged

"I-I guess..." Dipper climbed into the blankets with her and laid on his back.

"Night." Melody spoke quietly and closed her eyes. Dipper blinked and glanced over at her. He was extremely startled when he realized she didn't have a bra on, well Mabel doesn't wear one when she's sleeping but Melody wasn't his sister. Dipper shook his head and looked back at the ceiling. He calmed down and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Dipper fluttered his eyes open and looked to the left, "Morning sleepy head" Melody smiled, her hair was brushed, clothes changed, and she actually had a bra on. Dipper sighed and sat up

"How long was I asleep?" Dipper asked checking his watch, "9 am.." He yawned

"I only woke up thirty minutes ago. Although it was hard to get out from under your arm without waking you up." Melody chuckled lightly with blue eyes

Dipper blushed lightly "Sorry." He frowned and scratched the back of his head

"It's fine you can't control yourself when you sleep," She turned back to the table and closed her book. He chuckled awkwardly, "I was wondering if you had any ideas of what you wanted to do today? I've dragged you along places and I feel bad." Melody frowned and uncrossed her legs.

_Best Friend, or family._


	14. Her Hands Are Tiny

"Well, we could actually go into town for once or... why don't we actually go out and look for one of the creatures we read about." Dipper nodded

"Sounds like a plan. I like it." Melody nodded and smiled with green eyes.

Dipper nodded "Great," He fixed his hair a bit and stood up, going over to put his hat on. Dipper stretched, "you didn't eat breakfast... did you?" Dipper asked

"Of course. I have food stashed in the cave. Oh I should show you where those are," Melody stood and motioned him to the hallway. He followed, "on this side blankets and stuff," She opened the compartment and closed it, "this side, fridge type thing." She opened it and closed it.

Dipper nodded "You really are good at survival skills." He spoke quietly

"Lastly in this liftable cushion little containers of cereal." Melody smiled with turquoise eyes.

"Interesting." Dipper glanced around the hallway and smiled, he smiled at Melody

"Thank you. What creature were you interesting in looking for?" She asked and fiddle with her fingers in front of her.

"Hmm.. how about something easy like.." Dipper flipped through his journal _Butternut Squash With Human Face and Emotions._

Melody chuckled at it, "Sure." She sat on ground and patted the spot next to her for Dipper.

He sat down and set the journal on their legs. "Alright, get out your map." Dipper thought a second and read through some of the page.

Melody did so, "You think it'd be around the flowery patch?" She pointed in the back center of the forest

"That's what it looks like," He nodded and closed the journal, "lets check it out," Dipper put the journal away. Melody stood up and reached her hand down to help him up, "thanks." Dipper smiled

"No need to," She dusted herself off and they both exited the hallway. Melody slipped her shoes on and tied her hair into a pony tail. Dipper also slipped his shoes on "it's going to rain today, but this shouldn't take long." Melody nodded and walked out of the cave.

Dipper glanced and followed behind "Alright." Dipper smiled and followed her up the hill and into the woods. Finally walking by her side, it was silent for a few minutes. Dipper glanced at her calmly walking beside him with red eyes.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me or are you gonna say something?" Melody smiled and folded her arms at him.

Dipper awkwardly chuckled and folded his arms as well "Sorry it was just really quiet and I didn't know what to say." He looked away a second

"That's fine. I guess I broke the silence then, alright. So Dip, what's your favorite... animal." Melody shrugged at her question

"Probably cats, I have one at home so..." Dipper chuckled and unfolded his arms "what about you?" Dipper asked

"Cats, turtles, I think that's it. I used to have pet turtles and I currently have a pet cat. Whom I am treating good." Melody smirked and they both chuckled lightly

"What's your favorite... color." Dipper asked after a minute of thinking

"Orange. You?" She replied and asked back

"Probably.. blue." He nodded, they continued walking silently for a few more minutes before little patches of flowers started showing up near the edge of the forest and near the mountain.

"I think we're almost there." Melody put her hands by her side. So did Dipper, they walked a little quicker, but not by much. They walked pretty close to each other, shoulder to shoulder and elbow to elbow. Melody tapped her fingers against his continuing to walk observing the forest for any signs of squash.

Dipper glanced at her and tapped back, he got out the journal with his other hand "I think it's a little farther." He stated, getting into a finger fight with Melody. Melody squeezed Dipper's pinky with her index finger, but Dipper retaliated by squeezing her index finger with his thumb.

"Okay okay you win, Mr. Strong thumbs." Melody chuckled and stretched her hand

"You have really tiny hands," Dipper compared their hands, hers were so small and dainty. He intertwined their fingers "my hands are way bigger than yours and I have small hands... you have.. tiny hands." Dipper smiled and let go of her hand.

"Yeah.. It's sad really," Melody chuckled with purple eyes, "wait. We're here." Melody stopped and spotted a patch of squash surrounded by flowers.

"Success." Dipper smiled and knelt to the flower patch. _Her hands are so tiny._


	15. What Are We?

"Should we take a few back to the cave..?" Dipper asked Melody glancing over at her

"I already took a few," Melody smiled and picked one more putting it in her hair "so the squash are here." She waved to one and stood up

"Heh I guess this option was a little too easy..." Dipper scratched the back of his neck. Rain trickled on his nose "uh oh."

"Come on if we walk fast enough we'll make it back before it starts raining hard." Melody stood up and held down her hand. Dipper took it and stood up, Melody although waked ahead still holding his hand. Dipper blushed standing next to her walking through the rain, he could tell Melody was just trying to keep him up with her though.

The rain picked up to a steady speed. Melody picked up her pace and gripped his hand more. Dipper looked ahead they only had a little more walking to go. It seemed to rain more and more but finally they go down the rocks and into the cave. They were soaking wet. Melody let go of Dipper's hand and sat down tiredly.

"You didn't have to drag me you know.." Dipper took off his hat and set it on the ground

"I suppose..." Melody shrugged and glanced up at him, "I am freezing and I need to change or something..." She shivered and stood up walking over to the table grabbing a set of clothes, it was pajamas but it didn't matter, long sleeves and a t-shirt would do.

"I wish I was smart enough to bring extra clothes or something..." He sighed, there was a large flash of blue light and a set of clothes were on the table "Melody was that you? Or.." Dipper looked around, "Melody?" She wasn't in the room.

"Changing," Melody spoke from the hallway. "no it wasn't me. Also I may just need to fetch something from the forest." She stated and opened the door still in her ringed out wet clothes

"No no no. You aren't going out in that weather. You won't be able to navigate where you're going." Dipper backed her up in the hallway

"Come on! Don't worry I'll be fine. It's really close by," Melody pushed up against him trying to get through. He shook his head, "fine," Melody sat down in the chair "I will find a way out of this hallway Dipper." Melody rested her hands on the arms of the chair.

"How can you get out of this room when you can't even get out of that seat?" Dipper asked and Melody looked at him confused. He sat down _right _on her lap.

Melody shrieked slightly, "Get off of me Dipper!" She tried to push him forward but it was no luck, "I _will _get out of this chair. Just you wait." She sighed with red eyes and tried to come up with an idea

Dipper sat there normally "You know this seat isn't comfortable I don't know what the gnomes were thinking when they made it." Dipper shrugged and smirked, chuckling.

"Come on. Get off," Melody laughed a bit and sighed. She pushed her hands on his back, "are you.. ticklish?" Melody tried tickling his sides

"Nope." Dipper shook his head

"Get off." She groaned and shook Dipper's vest. Melody rested her arms on his shoulders and poked his face.

"Poking my face isn't, going to, do, anything." Dipper licked her hand

"Yeugh Dipper that's really gross." Melody frowned and wiped her hand off on him.

He laughed and leaned back more on her lap so his head was by hers she retaliated by licking his cheek. "Ew ew," Dipper wiped his cheek off "that is so gross."

"Now you know how it feels." Melody folded her arms and looked at him with purple eyes.

"No. That was my cheek not my hand. This, is how it felt." Dipper licked her cheek back

"Oh come on you couldn't let it hang even all I need is something from the forest. My legs are also starting to really hurt." She chuckled and wiped her face off with her shirt.

Dipper sighed "yeah. Fine, the rain lightened up a bit too. But you better hurry." Dipper stood up and balanced himself out.

Melody stretched out her legs and stood up as well "Thank you." She smiled still with purple eyes. Dipper nodded and smiled back. Melody walked by Dipper and dashed out of the cave she turned to he right and retrieved another set of clothes from underneath a rock. She held them under her and walked back to the cave. The clothes were mildly wet.

"That _was _quick," Dipper nodded and took his clothes off of the table "I'll change in this room and you can change in the hallway." Dipper spoke and Melody nodded. She quick changed and felt so much better. The clothes outside had a set of underwear with them. She didn't mind not wearing a bra.

"Is it safe?" Melody asked leaning on the door

"Yeah, you can come in." Dipper replied and Melody came out, she headed straight for the blankets.

"Come here you're even colder than me." Melody opened her arms and Dipper sat beside her.

"This blanket is so warm." Dipper smiled and plopped down laying on a pillow. Melody laid down as well and put her arm around him, snuggling close.

"You're so freezing." Melody chuckled and shivered slightly

"Jeez are you some kind of heater?" Dipper asked with his eyes closed, and turned on his side to face her.

"Here I have a better idea." Melody pulled the blanket over their heads

Dipper sighed, he was so comfortable, he smiled. _I don't even know what we are any more._


	16. More Than Friends

Dipper thought a bit, he didn't like her like that. This was all platonic, they were like family. He couldn't imagine them kissing or anything like that. It'd just be awkward. "Okay now it's getting a little hot under here." Dipper spoke and opened his eyes,

"Sorry, I dozed off a second there." Melody blinked and resurfaced their heads.

"It's fine." Dipper shrugged looking at her realizing her eyes were pinkish. _I-is she in love with me? Was it something I said? Was she thinking about someone else. _Dipper blushed intensely and just stared at her

"Are you okay?" Melody asked and moved a little. Her eyes revealing just purple

Dipper sighed, it was the position she was in that made it look pink. "No I was just thinking about how embarrassed I was yesterday, I was talking to my crush Wendy and I messed up my words." He chuckled awkwardly coming up with an alibi

"Aww that's cute. Is Wendy the cashier that works in the Shack?" Melody asked thinking

"Heh yeah.." Dipper blushed lightly

"She seems pretty cool." Melody nodded to herself

"She's fun and cool and doesn't tease me that much." Dipper smiled, _Wendy yeah.. I almost forgot abou- I almost forgot about her! _Dipper tensed up _Well I really haven't seen her lately so that's pretty reasonable. But I always think about her on my spare time... who am I kidding the only person on my mind recently has been Melody but I don't like her I don't have a crush on her. _

"Dipper are you sure you're okay," Melody sat up and felt his head,"you're kind of warm." She frowned

Dipper looked at her and took a deep breath before calming down a little _No I don't have a crush on her, with her rosy cheeks, and thick wavy long dark chocolate-brown hair and her soft face and gentle dainty hands. _"I'm fine." Dipper's voice squeaked

"You must've been really embarrassed about yesterday." Melody chuckled lightly

Dipper smiled a little "Yeah... it was pretty stupid of me." Dipper chuckled awkwardly and turned on his back looking at the cave ceiling.

"You should just relax there's nothing to worry about." Melody laid back down and put her arm over him closing her eyes.

Dipper's heart was beating a bit faster, "I kinda just need a little space to think.." Dipper chuckled awkwardly.

"Understandable." Melody turned on her back as well folding her hands together on her chest.

_I don't know maybe she's the one being too straight forward but that's not her fault for me taking it in a different way? We're just friends, that's all. _Dipper sighed and closed his eyes

Melody stared at the ceiling wondering why Dipper was acting so strange. Whatever 'happened yesterday' was none of her business though. It was silent for a while, all was quiet besides the sound of breathing and the sound of hard rain. Dipper checked his watch it was 1 pm.

"Sorry for.. freaking out like that." Dipper chuckled awkwardly

"No no it's fine. It's really none of my business either." She smiled lightly turning to him

"Well it kind of is your business after all I was thinking about-" Dipper stopped himself in an instant, it just kind of blurted out. His alibi was ruined now.

"Wait, what?" Melody was confused, "think about what? Did Wendy say something about me or I don't know.." Melody tilted her head

"About you. I was... thinking," Dipper covered his hands over his face, "I am so stupid." Dipper sighed

"Oh. Did I invade your privacy or embarrass you? If I did then I'm sorry, we're just friends right?" Melody frowned slightly, "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable if we're just friends. I-I don't want to provoke you or anything.." She sighed with brown eyes

"No it's my fault, you didn't provoke me. I just. I like you, okay. A lot, and if you don't like me back I just really hope we can still be friends." Dipper sat up and felt like he was going to cry

"Dipper... I don't know what to say," Melody sat up as well, she glanced around the cave and to him with pink eyes, which were kind of glowing.

Dipper looked at her and blushed "Do.. you like me back?" Dipper frowned as his heart and mind were all jumbled up and confused.

"Kind of.. yeah." Melody smirked

"Really?" Dipper couldn't help but smile widely, right then and there he accepted it, which felt great. He felt relaxed and happy. Dipper turned to her and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Um- uh. That was unexpected." Melody spoke nervously her eyes a hot pink.

_More than just Friends_

* * *

Alrighty this is the last chapter I'm adding. If you'd like to end here you can, but I'm starting another story branched off of this one called 'Why'.


End file.
